


The Devil's Helping

by Istra_Faemore



Series: The Devil's Helping [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Lucifer, Drugged by magic, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Memory Loss, courting, little brother cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istra_Faemore/pseuds/Istra_Faemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought that maybe he should get a shirt printed: <i>I don't remember why I was naked in bed with Satan.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Helping

  
Sam was warm when he woke up. Very warm. Too warm. He tried to move, tried pull the sheets off his body, but there was something pinning his arm. Something soft. Something that was causing the incredible warmth he felt. He turned his head only to blink at the other body in the bed.

 _Male._ He could handle that.

 _Sandy blonde hair._ He could handle that also.

The wings began pushing at his ability to handle.

What really capped the issue was when he saw _who_ was in his bed. Sleeping. Naked. Covering him with his wings.

_Lucifer._

Sam stared.

He didn't remember much from last night; actually, he remembered nothing after Dean and Castiel had rescued him from the coven of witches intent on sacrificing him to some pagan god or another. He had  
vague recollections of Castiel's concerned face, that head tilted, frowny look he got when things looked pretty grim and he was contemplating what would happen if he gave Dean bad news. After that, nothing. Not a single damned thing.

Whatever happened must have been drastic, to say the least, if _Satan_ was in bed with him. Sleeping. Naked. Covering him with his wings. He could honestly say he didn't freak too much and his hand only got half way to the knife he'd glimpsed on the nightstand before Lucifer shifted and a warm hand grabbed his wrist.

"Sam," soft voice with a hint of that just woke up growl that Sam was trying very hard not to consider sexy. "Sam. What, exactly, do you _remember_?" This time, Lucifer's voice was careful, considering. As though trying not to panic a frightened animal. Which considering Sam's gut reaction to arm himself, was probably a good thing.

Sam tried to pay him the courtesy of not panicking. From the raised eyebrow and the subtle shift of wings along his body, Sam didn't think Lucifer was buying what he was selling. 

Sam frowned. "I remember the witches." An encouraging nod from his bedmate and he should really stop thinking of Lucifer as that, given angelic penchant for mind-reading. "And I remember Dean and Cas." A  
wince at the abbreviation of the angel's name from the archangel in his bed. Not sleeping. Naked--

\--"You've thought that enough times now," Lucifer sighed. "What else?"

"Nothing."

Lucifer looked at him, one of those looks that he associated with Cas trying to search him to the soul - no, _not_ like Cas _trying_ to search him, Cas actually _searching_ him to the soul.

Sam shivered.

"No. Nothing," he responded after a few moments of attempting to recollect something. "Not a damned thing. _Especially_ why I am in bed with you." He clamped down when he thought he was going to go  
through the whole naked-wing thought again.

"I see." And the Morningstar looked really disappointed at that. Like Sam had kicked his puppy in front of him.

Hard.

~~~~~~~~~~

The shower hadn't done much to cure his confusion. But it had helped him to gather himself - and his clothes - around him like armour. Let's face it, any conversation you had to have with the Devil would go better clothed. And they really needed a conversation. If only to explain the bite marks, scratches and soreness. Until then he could wallow in don't-want-to-think-about-it ignorance.

He excelled at compartmentalising after all. It was a prerequisite to being a Winchester.

Turning the water off, he heard voices from the other room. Lucifer and... Cas? As silent as he could, he laid his ear against the door.

"-- it was possible, Lucifer."

"I know. But I wanted him to remember." A rustle. Footsteps that were probably Lucifer since Cas didn't pace.

"Dean will remember, as will I." A pause and he could just imagine Cas giving Lucifer that searing look of his. It didn't make sense. Dean and Cas both knew that Lucifer was here? Did they know that they'd had  
sex, also? Sam flushed. Refocusing on the conversation, missing another chunk.

"--do now, Lucifer?" Cas' careful tone.

A snort. "Little brother, you haven't changed at all have you? I'm not sure. The past two weeks have been - enlightening. The time I've spent with Sam, the talking - and yes the fucking also, my blushing little brother - I... My plans have changed. I feel myself drawn to him in a way that I can't be if I use him as my vessel."

"Lucifer," a sigh. A tired one that had a ring of familiarity. It sounded like one he often have Dean when he was being utterly ridiculous. He took a minute to recall that Castiel was, in fact, Lucifer's little brother.

"I know that he will remember nothing that happened, Castiel. You don't need to admonish me."

Sam could _feel_ the raised eyebrow that Cas gave Lucifer.

Lucifer laughed. "Ahh Castiel. You always were one of my favourite little brothers. You and Gabriel."

A long silence like Castiel was trying to process that. Then - "Perhaps it may be best if I be here when Sam has finished?" Sam recognised Cas' tone; apparently Lucifer does too. It was the tone Cas used when he didn't wish to carry a conversation in a certain direction.

"I mean it, little one--"

"--don't call me that," Cas hissed angrily. "Favourite! You _left_ , and then Gabriel _left_. And I had no-one except some angels who thought little Castiel thought himself above his position by being close to the archangels." Cas seemed to collect himself, as the next words were slightly calmer. "Just-- just go. I'll contact you."

A door opening and closing.

Sam realised he'd been quiet too long and made some noise, exiting the bathroom to find Cas Sat gloomy on the now pristine bed.

"Cas?"

The angel looked up from his contemplations. "Sam. How do you _feel_?"

"Sore. Cas, what happened?" Sam sat on the bed next to him. "Why was Lucifer in bed with me? Why weren't we trying to kill him, or him us?"Because right now, Sam was very, very confused. The most confusing part was the naked, winged archangel in his bed.

Another of Castiel's sighs. There was a whole language in the angel's sighs and looks. Sam didn't speak fluent Castiel. But the angel looked tired, as if he was fed up with all this already. Especially fed up with his brothers.

"You may not like the story, Sam," Cas warned him. "It might be better not knowing." Like Sam would choose that. He's a Winchester, for God's sake; if there was a difficult choice and an impossible one, a Winchester _must_ choose the impossible one.

He gave Cas a look that said as much. "I need to know. But first, where's Dean?" Because he didn't think his brother would sit complacent whilst the Morningstar molested him. He wouldn't even had gone far, not if Sam and Cas, his epic romance, were both here.

"Dean is... gathering some perspective. I called him when you were showering," Cas said tightly. Strange, they must've had a fight. And Sam could guess what over. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"The witches in Oregon."

Castiel nodded. "That was two weeks ago, Sam."

"Two weeks? But it feels like I just woke up!"

"I know Sam. Your memory of them was wiped. That was always a possibility with the spell they used. The witches were attempting to sacrifice you to a pagan god by a spell that slowly stripped your memories as it deteriorated your body. It is an extremely slow and painful way to die. And you were, Sam. Dying. I could not save you. I am not sure I would have been able to save you even had my powers not been diminished by my expulsion from heaven." Cas looked up at the ceiling, looking more weary than Sam had ever seen. He guessed it had been a long two weeks for Castiel.

"I was willing to try, though. Dean was less than enthusiastic about my willingness. The only was too save you would be to root you in humanity, in the mortal world. By sex." Cas actually looked embarrassed. Sam understood why Dean was concerned about Cas trying. He was sure that his brother utterly and completely loved Castiel.

"I ignored Dean and we went into a room together. But there was - is - a link between you and Lucifer that he's somehow learned to utilise. I sincerely hope that Michael never discovers this link or will not stand a chance against the forces of heaven.

"This link enabled Lucifer to sense your emotions. Whatever he felt was of great concern because I felt someone grab on to what is left of my Grace and pull me to them. He demanded answers. I was reluctant to  
give them until he patiently pointed out that he is an archangel. That you would stand more chance of surviving if an archangel had sex with you. Of course the only one I could think of that would give us a  
moment's consideration was Gabriel. Which irritated Lucifer. He decided that he would help. I pulled some concessions from him. He would not take anything you said as an excuse to possess you. He agreed."

Cas paused. He glanced at Sam to see how he was coping with the revelations.

Sam had decided that he was going to save all freak outs until after he had heard the whole story. And processed it. With copious amounts of alcohol.

"The hardest part was convincing Dean. But since he was less than thrilled at walking in on you having sex, he agreed to abide by my judgement. By abide, I, mean he..." Here Cas' voice caught and he looked at his shoes as though they had insulted him.

 _Yep,_ Sam thought, _they've fought._

~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean returned, it was with many a penetrating glance at Sam, as if cataloguing every mark he could see. From the tightening of his lips, he could see a fair few. Sam raised his hand to his neck and yes, yes there was one on his skin he'd forgotten to cover. A slow flush crept into Sam's cheeks.

"Sam?"

"Yeah it's me, Dean. Not... Not _him_."

The relief on Dean's face was palpable, Sam thought he could actually _taste_ it. It flavoured the air in a thank God my brother isn't the Devil kind of way, which in any other circumstance, Sam would find  
hilarious.

"Cas told me what happened," Sam offered when it became clear that Dean was trying very hard not to look at the angel. Which, considering the lost puppy glances that Cas was throwing at him, and how often  
Dean caved to those same looks, he was doing pretty well at.

"You ready to go?" A tight question.

"Dean, I think--"

"-- y'know, Cas, I'm pretty tired of what you think at the moment." Harsh words through tight lips. Cas looked like he'd been slapped across the face. Hard.

Dean," Sam began, a headache already, and pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave it off.

"No, Sammy. Just no. Did he tell you what he did? He left you alone, out of your senses _with the fucking Devil!_ " That left a foul taste in the mouth and distinctly felt like round insert-number of an ongoing argument.

"Dean, I trust _Cas_ ," Sam told him firmly. "I'm not gonna lie; I wish there had been a better way than the fucking Devil. But I kind of like being alive and _I trust Cas._ "

That earned him a pleased look from the angel on their shoulder and a thoughtful "huh" from his brother.

"Cas says that you don't remember anything. You're not lying, right, Sammy?"

Sam thought that maybe he should get a shirt printed: _I don't remember why I was naked in bed with Satan._

He must've communicated that clearly because next, Dean was grunting and he grabbed Sam's bag. "You can lie in the back if you want," he offered his brother, setting the dark shadows under his eyes. Whatever went on in that two weeks hadn't exactly been restful for Sam. 

They were heading to Bobby's to rest up, Dean explained. Bobby wanted to make sure the 'idjit' was all right. And besides, they more or less operated out of the wheelchair-bound Hunter's house now that the end  
of days had almost come. The air was still tense, though. Unresolved issues between his brother and his brother's angel were still stalking them. Sam wished that they would both just grow balls and _talk_.  
From the like that Cas gave him, the angel was _still_ listening in to his thoughts.

He glared.

"I can't help it, Sam. You're thinking _loudly_ ," Castiel protested. Sam snorted and closed his eyes, determined to sleep.

"He is okay, right Cas?" Dean asked a few miles down the road, when Sam's soft snores filled the car.

Cas slowly turned to face Dean, head tilted slightly in that adorable way of his.

"You are speaking to me again?" Soft. Reproving. Hopeful. Yeah, it hit Dean like a punch to the gut. He had been trying to ignore Cas' pull. That unique pull that made Dean able to sense where he was in a room  
without looking. It had made ignoring him the last two weeks hard.

He gripped the wheel hard. "Yeah Cas. Yeah. We should talk about that now I'm calmer."

Cas made a rude sound.

Dean seemed pretty impressed that the angel had learned that. Then narrowed his eyes; who taught _his_ to do such things?

Cas sighed and closed his eyes as if praying for patience. When he opened them, he started in that unique penetrating way of his. "Dean. I will stand by my decision, and if there was any way for me to show you why, I will. Even as diminished as I am, it would still sear your  
eyes. As an archangel, he nearly seared _me_." Cas' eyes went distant, as if memory had intruded. "Your original question: yes he's okay. Lucifer didn't even alter the Enochian markings on his ribs. He  
could have, but he didn't. The only thing that is distressing him, aside from waking up in bed with my brother, is not remembering."

Dean hummed. "Yeah that would do it." Some of the tension vanished; it was not quite the usual relaxed commadarie they shared, but it was clear than they'd had in two weeks. He'd said some pretty hurtful things to Cas. He's surprised that Cas hadn't hit him or something. From the way he clenched his fists, Dean knew he had been close.

Yeah they were totally having a chick-flick moment shortly.

~~~~~~~~~~

The return to Bobby involved silver knives and holy water, despite Castiel's protestations that Sam was not a demon. Because Lucifer was the original corrupter. And because Sam's life sucked.

When all parties were satisfied that Sam was Sam, Sam had practised his bitch-face enough and Cas seemed more amused in general, they got to the drinking and the talking. Bobby seemed really interested in the  
spell that had been cast on Sam, so much that Sam began to feel a little afraid of the old hunter.

What brought them out of their reverie was the clap of thunder that bespoke the presence of an archangel, and Castiel's eyes closed in that patient trying-not-to-kill-things look.

"Who--"

"--Lucifer."

Dean's unspoken of course was very loud. Sam looked around for ways to arm himself.

The holy oil was conspicuously marked by its inconspicuousness.

"Dean," Cas' voice broke over the startled silence.

"Yeah I know. Sammy, Bobby, leave it. Cas'll take this one."

Bobby just looked at Dean like he'd holy watered the wrong brother. Or Dean had spoken in tongues. Naked.

"It's complicated."

Cas left Dean to explain and honed in on the feel of his brother's Grace. He walked slowly because he knew that would irritate Lucifer.

Rounding the corner between the house and the first of the rows of junk cars that compromised Bobby's previously legit enterprise, he saw his brother bending down to examine a car.

"You...ride?"A pause to check his vocabulary. "Ride in one of these?"

Cas stayed silent. He was pretty sure his brother wasn't going to kill him, but it still wasn't safe to lose his temper around him. A small part of him snorted that losing his temper with archangels was never a  
good idea and yet Castiel had on numerous occasions.

But that was before.

Before his brother left him.

"Castiel, I want two things. The first: I want the opportunity to court Sam--"

"--I cannot give you--"

"--do me the courtesy of allowing me to finish, please, little one, before you lose that glorious temper of yours." He paused until Cas nodded his head, a slightly ashamed blush staining his cheeks. "Oh, little one, your temper is truly magnificent; Gabriel and I used to concoct ways to provoke it. The only angel in heaven not in awe of the archangels. But I digress. I am aware that you cannot grant me my first request. I ask that you pass my words on to Sam, since I will no doubt be stabbed or shot if I got near him."

Cas noted that Lucifer looked sad over that. He understood it. He saved Sam's life with no concessions, no tricks to get Sam to agree. And he could have done so at any time during sexual congress--

"-- Castiel?" Lucifer's head cocked. Cas realised that during his musings, he had missed Lucifer's second item. The blush crept back up.

"Your pardon. I was distracted."

Lucifer grinned. It was _that_ grin. That one that needed only Gabriel to appear and--

\--if his Father was listening, he prayed that the trickster archangel would _not_ come.

"Of course little one. Your hunter, I hope. Though I think I should really speak to Dean first about his intentions towards my baby brother." Fingers drummed thoughtfully against his lips. "Yes. I'll do that."

"Lucifer. Your. Second. Item." Cas was proud that he'd remained calm. He forgot how easily Lucifer could rile him. He considered putting his fist through one of the cars when Lucifer grinned quietly.

He did when his brother laughed.

Then he just resisted the urge to rearrange Lucifer's face until his _elder_ brother regained himself.

"Oh Castiel, truly, I _have_ missed you. My second item. I want to get to know you again. I have missed you, little one," he reached for Castiel, who tensed slightly. He was unused to being touched by angels; after Lucifer and Gabriel had left, he had withdrawn from the other angels, performing his duties as best he could. It had gained his praise and honour, but he never allowed himself to get close to other angels like he did with those two. Raphael had saw this, had tried to stop him, but could only look on sadly, unwilling to heal where no healing is sought. 

Lucifer frowned, his hand outstretched. "Castiel. What is wrong?" He grabbed the younger angel and pulled him close, tilting his head up so Castiel could meet his eyes. "Castiel, I cannot apologise for my actions; I believe them to be right. But I can apologise for hurting _you_. I had not realised that Gabriel would leave you floating alone, bereft. He was always the heart of the family, Gabriel. Never liked the arguing, the fights. But neither did you. Come here, little one." He wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling with his Grace so that the younger, falling angel could, for one more time, feel the safety of an archangel's arms.

How long he stood there, Castiel couldn't say. Finally, he unwound himself from Lucifer's arms and sighed. "I will pass the message on to Sam. I will also give him time to think about it before replying. Having no memory of the last two weeks, he will find trusting you very difficult."

"And my second request?" Lucifer asked softly. 

"I will... consider it."


End file.
